The Red Chronicles: Son of Madam Red
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: Due to the interference of Harry James Potter's bodiless soul, Angelina Durless didn't lose everything on that fateful day. Now reborn as the Red Madam's son, he goes through his new life as the cousin of the Queen's Watch Dog.
1. The Master of Death, Reborn

The Red Chronicles: Harlan James Barnett, Son of the Madam Red

By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) as those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Book(s)/Manga(s): Harry Potter/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

Pairing(s): I do not know what the pairing is...for now.

Rating: M

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Language, Slash, Slavery, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Humor, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Instead of losing her husband and child that day, Angelina Durless also known as Madam Red had her child. Unknown to her, her child's life was saved due to the timely intervention of the bodiless soul of Harry James Potter, the Master of Death. It seems like no matter what life he is born into, the Boy-Who-Lived can never catch a break. Witness his life as the cousin of the Queen's Watch Dog.

A/N: This was just an idea that had popped into my head while I was reading the Kuroshitsuji Wiki. I obviously need to stop doing that as the plot bunnies were relentlessly attacking me in large groups. Since I am now taking my Summer Break in order to recuperate enough for the Fall Quarter, I've decided that now would be a good time to do this idea. LOL, since this is planned to be an epic length, I've decided that I wanted to get halfway finished with it before I upload it. I'm also going to come up with a schedule that I will have to keep to in preparation for what I'm going to have to do for my major, Sequential Art. XD

Also for the sake of my story, there are going to be some alterations to the Kuroshitsuji Canon universe in order for the things I have planned to work. Angelina and Rachel are Fraternal Twins and so they are the same age, and have Ciel and Harry within a year of each other. Thought this up when I came to realize that Harry would've been born when Angelina was going to give birth in the canon, he would've been about a year old or so when the Kuroshitsuji storyline began. That would've destroyed my ideas and storyline completely, and would've had people questioning me constantly.

So, that's all I have to say for now. I hope that you all enjoy this story and will stick with me till the very end. Also if anyone would be willing to beta this story, please send me a PM!

* * *

><p>Chapter I<p>

_**The Master of Death, Reborn**_

* * *

><p><em>None of the nurses could pry her child from her arms, and no mutters of assurance had any effect on the frazzled woman. Holding her child to her bosom, she felt her tears fall down her cheeks and drop onto her baby's soft head. The tiny body in her arms kept her grounded in reality, and kept her from getting lost in the memories of everything that had happened up until this very moment. <em>

_Angelina Durless, the widow of the now late Baron Barnett, held back a sob as tears well up once more as sorrow encompassed her. Even though he had known that he didn't possess her heart, as it had belong to someone else for as long as she could remember. He still had not only accepted this and loved her despite this, but he also had given her the one thing she wanted the most. Plus he sacrificed himself in order to keep her and their baby alive by shielding her body during the accident._

_From what the doctor had told her, it was due to him taking the brunt of the accident that kept her from dying as well. Also, it saved her baby as well, though she almost lost him due to birth complications. It was a struggle, but her baby had escaped the cold hands of Death. The crimson-haired woman couldn't help but feel that her baby had fought to stay with her, even though he should've died. She was convinced that he had stayed with his mother because he could feel that she needed him more than anything. Nuzzling her nose into the tuft of red hair on the infant's head, she felt her love for this small being in her arms engulf her. She could do naught but bask in the presence of her child, because she knew that if she had lost him…_

_She would've gone insane…._

"_Madam…Lord and Lady Phantomhive are here to see you."_

_Straightening up at this, she adjusted the soundly sleeping bundle in her arms and nodded. It was no surprise that her dear sister Rachel Phantomhive nee Durless and her husband Earl Vincent Phantomhive had come to see her. Not even a moment later, the door opened and there stood her sister with a worry splashed across her face. Blinking, her delicate sister was by her bedside and tossed her arms around her shoulders. _

"_I'm…I'm so glad you're alive!"_

_Very slowly, she brought one hand up to place on her sister's shoulder and gently pushed her away. The blonde apologized for her behavior, but once again spoke of how she almost had a heart attack when she heard the news. Sadness was in her blue eyes as she gave her condolences for the loss of her husband. Closing her eyes, the red-haired woman had to keep herself from crying. Only a small pudgy hand coming to rest on her cheek prevented her from doing so. Red eyes looked down to see bright orbs staring up at her, and a toothless smile was on the now awake child's cute face. _

"_Oh! He is beautiful Angelina!"_

_Coming out of her daze, she turned to the side and looked up to see her sister looking at her baby with wide eyes. "His eyes are such a pretty green, and with that red hair…he's definitely going to be a looker when he grows up." Sitting back into her seat, Rachel tilted her head. "You're going to be beating those women off of your boy with a stick!" Laughing softly, she tightened her grip on her precious boys._

"_I'd like to see them try."_

_Laughing while she fondly watched her sister, Madam Phantomhive knew that her nephew was going to be spoiled beyond all measure. A very familiar chuckle pierced the comfortable silence, and she turned around without ruffling the blue skirt of her dress. _

"_I see that my silly wife has gotten you laughing already…" _

_Instantly, Angelina's eyes snapped towards the door and there he stood. _

_Vincent Phantomhive smiled as he came to sit by his wife, his dark eyes slid over to the bundle in her arms and his smile grew softer. "Ah, it seems that my nephew takes after his mother…his hair is also the color of Lycoris that blazes the earth…" His gaze then drifted down to the bright green eyes that were staring at them with curiosity, and continued. "… His eyes are the color of the brightest Emerald that outshines any stone embedded in the Queen's jewelry." Looking at the Angelina, he continued to smile._

"_James…he would've been proud."_

_Hearing that from him, she could no longer stop the tears that started to fall. Clutching her child to her, she didn't bother to hide her tears from her sister and her husband. Sympathy shined in her sister's eyes, and she placed a hand on Angelina's shoulder. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against her sister's._

"_Do you have a name for him yet?"_

_Hesitation stilled her for a moment, but she shook it off. Nodding, she looked over at the two with a small smile. A name popped into her head, and while she didn't know why…something told her that this was the name for her child. _

"_Yes…Harlan…Harlan James Barnett."_

_Unknown to them all, inside of the child's body a green-eyed man slowly drifted off to sleep with a content smile on his face._

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Red Chronicles<span>**

Humming softly as his butler brushed his soft wild hair, Harlan James Barnett, the son of late Baron Barnett and the renowned Madam Red, smiled brightly as he took in his appearance. Today was his cousin Ciel's tenth birthday, and he was going to make sure that he wore his best red clothes. Just like his mother, he too was wearing an all red outfit that had been personally commissioned by his mother. A red short-sleeve jacket, red shorts, and black knee-high boots.

Placing the brush down, the butler put a red top hat on the top of his head with a slight tilt to the side. Backing away, the man placed his arm across his chest. "Do you like it Young Master Barnett?" Nodding with a large smile, the young boy hopped down from the stool. "I like it! I'm sure that momma as well as Ciel will like it too!" Spinning around his green eyes sparkled in excitement at the thought of the coming events of the day.

Not only would he be spending time with his favorite cousin, he would be able to give him the gift that he had been making for over a year. Going over towards his desk at the other end of his room, he gazed proudly at the figurine that was on the wooden plaque. In a fearsome stance was a dragon of his own design, which he called a _**Horntail**_. Picking up the figurine delicately, he placed it into the green box that was resting on his bed. Closing the box, he grabbed one of the red ribbons that had been given to him from his mother's suitors and wrapped around the box.

'_Well at least it will serve a better purpose than as a token of bribing from some idiot trying to get with my momma!'_

Harlan puffed out his cheeks in irritation at the thought of the presumptuous man, who believed that he was going to marry his mother. Wrapping his arms around the box, he rushed out of his room with his butler on his heels at his usual sedated pace. "Momma! Momma!" Turning around the corner, he darted straight for the parlor room where he was sure his mother was waiting. Bursting through the doors, his smile only widened as his eyes landed on his mother, whom was reading some papers and drinking some tea.

"Momma! I'm ready to go!"

Brushing her red bangs away from her face, Angelina Durless otherwise known as Madam Red in the social circles, turned and looked down at her pride and joy. Harlan was a true blessing to her, and she wasn't sure what she would've become if she didn't have him in her life. The red-clad boy threw his arms around her leg all the while mindful of the box in his hands, and laughed joyfully.

"I put my present for Ciel in the box you gave me! Plus I put on that red ribbon on it! Ciel will definitely choose to open my present before Lizzie's!"

Lifting the box up, he looked up at her with wide green eyes that were begging for approval of his choices. Placing her gloved hand on his windswept locks, a proud expression formed on her face. "I'm sure that he will as you are his favorite cousin after all." Smiling as she watched pure happiness burst to life on his face at the news. It was nothing new to the staff that watched the proceedings that their Mistress had raised the Young Master to love his cousin more than anything else, and many of them thought that it was absolutely adorable.

The young Baron Barnett was the light in the Barnett Manor, and everyone on the staff adored him. Many of the staff had been serving in the household since his father ran through the halls. While many had a small dislike for the widowed wife of their former Lord, they adored the young child that was very much like his father in personality and features. His green eyes were one feature that brought a sense of nostalgia to them.

One of the maids stepped forward and bowed to the Mistress and Young Master.

"A carriage is ready to take you to Phantomhive manor… I wanted to inform you that dinner should be ready the moment you and the young master come back."

Nodding apathetically at the maid, Angelina looked down at her son while smiling.

"It's time to go my son."

Quickly getting into the carriage, Harlan bounced up in down in his seat. His mother came in after him, and the door was closed behind them by a servant. Not a moment later they were pulling off and the scenery through the windows began passing by them quickly. Madam Red watched as her son hummed the little tune he was prone to doing randomly*. She had no idea where he had heard it from, but she thought it was a cute little quirk of his. Brushing her bangs from her face unconsciously, she tapped her finger on her knee in time with the melody of his humming.

Getting closer to the Phantomhive manor, it was Angelina who noticed that the carriage was coming to an abrupt halt. "Why are we stopping? Where not even at the manor yet…" Looking over at her son, she saw that he was looking out the window. Sure enough, the sight of trees blocked their vision. Opening the door, she leaned out and looked at the driver.

"Why the sudden stop?"

The man was shaking, and pointing ahead of them. "M-Madam…T-There…!"

Turning to look in the direction he pointed, her eyes widened in horror of the sight in front of her. Not a word escaped her as she stood there frozen in place. Harlan, worried about why his mother was looking at to cause such a heart-wrenching expression, he got up from his seat with his cousin's present firmly held. "Momma…what's going on?" Jumping out of the carriage nimbly, he too turned in the direction she was looking in and his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in alarm. Both of them could do nothing but stare in shock at the sight in front of them. Instead of the party that they expected, the Phantomhive manor stood there engulfed in a blazing inferno. Angelina dropped down to her knees, and clutched her hair which came undone from the up-do she had it in.

"SISTER! BROTHER!"

Next to her, Harlan's eyes were wide as well and horror filled his body as he looked down at the present that was clutched tightly in his hand. Shaking his head, he darted towards the front door not hearing the cry of his mother to come back. He had to save his cousin! He had to! "CIEL!" Getting to the top step, the next thing he knew an explosion rocked through the house and chunks of wood flew out. Flying back with the force of the explosion, emerald green eyes only stared blankly up at the sky as he felt his back hit the hard ground. He didn't hear his mother as she pleaded for him not to leave her too, and he didn't feel her arms wrapping around his body or the blood that was slowly dripping down his face from the cut in his forehead.

All that he could think of was the fact that his cousin was dead. Tears welled up in his beautiful eyes before they silently fell down his face as he fell into shock. The last thought that went through his mind was of his cousin, and the utter sorrow as his eyes landed on the present that sat on the ground a little ways away.

'_Ciel…I didn't get to give you my present…I'm sure you would've loved it…I'm sorry I couldn't save you…'_

Angelina held her child to her as he fell limp in her arms and screamed in agony.

Why?

Why did this have to happen?

Half-lidded green eyes stared at the angry red lightning bolt scar that was visible on his forehead. Letting his red bangs fall down, the proof of his failure was blocked from his vision. Getting up from his seat, his eyes landed on the dragon figurine that sat on his desk with a case around it to preserve it. It had been a year since the death of the Phantomhive family, and the charred bodies of his Aunt and Uncle were recovered. Ciel's body had yet to be found, and it could only be assumed that whoever had done this had taken Ciel with them. Brushing his bangs from his eyes, he turned on the heel of his shoe and made his way back to the door. He needed to hurry, his lesson were going to begin in a few minutes. Making his way down the hallway, he passed many servants that stopped and bowed to him as he passed.

Inside, Harrison James Potter, now known as Harlan James Barnett knew that they all knew something was different about their young master. As the piece wood cut that familiar symbol onto his brow, he had been forcefully awoken and was currently and slowly fusing with his new self. Messy shoulder-length fiery red hair bounced with his every step, and a small smile formed at the irony of it all. It seemed that no matter how many times he was reborn or what life he was born to, he would always lose family. His father before he was born, his aunt, uncle, and cousin…and slowly his mother, who was spending more time working at the hospital. Biting his lip, he then shook his head; he would make more of an effort to reconnect quickly with his mother.

He owed to both her and his own mother Lily Evans.

Something had changed in the child, which was the one thought that everyone agreed on. After the tragic death of his aunt and uncle, as well as the disappearance of his cousin, Harlan had seemed to mature. His lessons were taken more seriously, and he had taken to looking after the Funtom Company in his cousin's stead. Despite the Scotland Yard's conclusion that the young Phantomhive heir was dead, the red-haired child still kept to the idea that his cousin would come back.

Most of all, Angelina was worried about the change in her son.

Yes, he still laughed and played around occasionally…there just seemed to be this mature air around him. As if he was many years older than he really was. Something in his eyes just seemed to convey this, and she hated to admit it, but it frightened her. The deaths seemed to affect him on a whole other level than it did her, and she had no idea how she could help him. Glancing through her appointments, she sighed as she walked through the doors into her office.

Today she had been scheduled to do an abortion, the young woman was very adamant about it apparently. Inhaling deeply, she put on a smile and went into the office. "Good morning, my name is Angelina Durless and I shall be your doctor for today." Seating in the seat was a very pretty young woman, who anyone would mistake as someone of noble class. But her second hand clothes betrayed her real class, and to be honest, the red-haired woman was slightly surprised that she could afford the cost of an abortion. Adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose, the red-haired woman sat down and looked at the information that was given to her.

"I don't be havin' time for all tha'…needs to get ridda this kid so I can keep mah job."

Angelina stopped her writing, and looked at the woman who seemed completely nonchalant about the whole situation. The woman narrowed brown eyes looked over at her impassively. Clenching the pen in her hands, Madam Red had to bite her lip to keep from saying anything that would cause a problem. "Are you sure about this…you won't regret it?" Scoffing the woman, brushed her wavy blonde ponytail over her shoulder and pinned her apathetic stare on the obviously put off woman.

"Havin' brats will mess wit mah work, can' attract business with brats runnin' round."

Tightening her grip on the pen and the papers, Angelina forced herself not to lose it. Here was a woman who still had the ability to bare children, and she didn't even want them. She only had her son, and she was sure that if she could have another child then he would've been able to project his love on a sibling to replace Ciel. Maybe he would've gone back to the way he was, and all would be well. Pushing up her glasses, the light overhead reflected on them and hid her narrowed eyes.

"I understand…"

'_**NO I DON'T!'**_

"We'll get started on the procedure right away."

'_**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GIVING UP! I'D KILL TO GIVE MY BABY BOY A SIBLING TO LOVE!'**_

"Please go with the nurse to get ready."

'_**A woman like you… women like you…'**_

Watching the woman walking out of the office, she threw the pen to the side and didn't notice how it stuck into the wall from the force of her throw.

"_**I hate women like you!"**_

His hand slipped as he tried to cut the shape of the phoenix's wing, and a chunk was cut off. Putting the carving knife down, a small frown formed on Harlan's face as the dread only seemed to grow. Something was going to begin, and he was almost afraid of what this feeling meant. Biting his lip, he placed the phoenix down and called for a butler. He needed to know where his mother was, he had hoped that she would come home and spend the evening with him. Deciding to fix the mistake later, he got up from his chair and washed his hands. He had been trying to reach his magical core a bit earlier, and was dismayed to feel that it was blocked off by something. It seemed that like in his previous life, he would need to wait until his 11th birthday before he is able to begin using his magic.

But he had found that he could summon the 3 Hallows.

Glancing back over his shoulder, his green eyes darkened and a sadly amused smile was on his face.

There on his bed sat the three items that had doomed him to his fate of being the Master of Death.

A knock at the door took his attention away from the wand, cloak, and ring. Tossing his cover over them, he permitted the person to come in. The door opened to reveal his mother, who held a frantic expression on her face. Surprise was clear on his pretty features. After all it had been a while since his mother had come looking for him on her own accord. Seeing that he wouldn't get much done, he conceded control to his other self.

Harlan's felt the other give him control and he looked at his mother.

"Momma?"

No response came from her as she stared at him intensely.

Now he was extremely worried, moving towards the strangely silent woman he slowly brought his hands up. "Are you alright Momma?" As if those were some kind of magic words, Angelina dropped down to her knees and wrapped her arms around his small body. Pressing her face into the side of his neck, she began sobbing and tightened her grip on him. Worry glowed in his green eyes as he brought his hands up to pat his mother's head.

"What's wrong Momma?"

Stiffening, Angelina tightened her hold on his small body and shook his head. Pushing herself back, she placed her hands on both sides of his face and smiled all the while tears were streaming down her face. "It's nothing my little rose prince, just…momma is very happy to see you." Frowning a bit as he knew that something was bothering her, he allowed a smile to break out on his face for her sake. Though there was something going on, until she told him, there was no way that he was going to know about it. All that he knew was that he had to be there for his Momma after all, she was just as affected by what had happened, and he couldn't be selfish and feel like he was the only one suffering.

"I'm happy to see you Momma – I was coming to see if you were here so you can see my newest figurine."

Bringing up his hands, he played with a strand of her hair and a large grin spread on his face. "The paint I used was as close as I could get your hair color! It's going to be beautiful when it's finished!" His green eyes took in the way that she relaxed, and contentment filled him at how he was able to calm his mother with only his chattering. Releasing the strand of hair, he helped his mother up and pulled her by the hand towards the tea room.

While things may be a bit strange, he would make sure that they were as close as they were before that tragic day.

He had already lost most of his family.

There was no way that he was going to lose his mother as well.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter I<p>

* * *

><p>Well that was the first Chapter of The Red Chronicles! XD Hopefully this length was long enough for you all, because this is the approximate length for almost every chapter that I am going to be putting out for this particular story. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and will stick around for the next. Whether Ciel and Sebastian show up in the next chapter, it's unknown for now, but I do know that several other characters will probably be making their appearances. Some will be OCs while others will hopefully be totally unexpected. But all the same, I hope that I piqued your curiosity enough to stick around.<p>

With this story, I wanted to try an update schedule…but in the end decided against it despite it being an interesting idea.

I've noticed that people with update schedules have been getting more reviews than those without it. Sad, cause people bitch about the schedules and review while others like me who don't do it…Get no reviews at all, and usually now have to wait over weeks to just get 5. Very lazy of you people, so now I leave you all with this nugget of wisdom. Please just leave a review, most importantly with a sentence or two about what you like or didn't like.

Flamers…just no, save me and yourself some trouble by just leaving. Unless you honestly want to make something out of it, and get your ass kicked in a verbal fight then be my guest.

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

* * *

><p>*1: The Harry Potter Theme Song; why he knows this was a small joke for me!<p> 


	2. The Master of Death, Recruiting I

The Red Chronicles: Harlan James Barnett, Son of the Madam Red

By: Shi Kami The Murderou Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) as those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Yana Toboso respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Book(s)/Manga(s): Harry Potter/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

Pairing(s): There are no permanent ones as of right now.

Rating: M

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Language, Slash, Slavery, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Humor, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Instead of losing her husband and child that day, Angelina Durless also known as Madam Red had her child. Unknown to her, her child's life was saved due to the timely intervention of the bodiless soul of Harry James Potter, the Master of Death. It seems like no matter what life he is born into, the Boy-Who-Lived can never catch a break. Witness his life as the cousin of the Queen's Watch Dog.

A/N: Wow! 50 reviews! O_o Thank you all! TTATT Well here I am with Chapter II, and a few characters (Canon and OCs) will be making an appearance in this chapter. Some of the characters will be important, while others aren't even worth mentioning. Which characters mean something, and which don't are completely up to all of you to decide. Also a certain character's age shall be modified in order to make him fit into my story, hopefully it still surprises you! Also those who know or are Chinese please don't crucify me by this poor (I guessing) attempt at Chinese being added into the story. I blame Google translator! Google translator I tell you! TTATT Though I would be very interested in getting some opinions from those who can actually know Chinese, since I am sadly lacking in knowledge of the language. The only thing I actually researched is about martial arts and Teacher and Student relationships.

So, that's all I have to say for now. I hope that you all enjoy this story and will stick with me till the very end.

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

_**The Master of Death, Recruiting**_ (Part I)

* * *

><p><em>Looking at the older males that were sitting across from him with half-lidded green eyes, Harlan James Barnett saw the disbelief on their faces and reveled in it. These men thought that just because his uncle was dead, his cousin was missing – he believed that he was only missing but alive, and that he hadn't a single hair on his chin yet. Both of them believed that they could take advantage of him and get more money lining their pockets than they have already pilfered from the company over the years under the Vincent Phantomhive's reign. In his hand was the paper detailing every single one of their deeds – obviously his uncle was very much aware of what these old geezers were doing, and was only biding his time. <em>

_Now that he wasn't here, Harlan would make sure that he would finish his work._

_By the time that Ciel came back and took his place as Lord Phantomhive and the owner of Funtom. Anyone who was worthless and just obsolete would be rid of, this he swore to his Aunt and Uncle's graves. Glancing at the old men on the other side of his desk, a malicious smirk slithered onto his face and his green eyes hardened. _

_He would start by getting rid of these two annoying old codgers first, and then slowly but surely weed out everyone involved in their little scheme._

_No one was going to try and pull something over the Phantomhive family, this he swore on his honor. _

_During his purge of those who had tried to take advantage of the Phantomhives, he had earned a notorious moniker at the age of 11._

_**The Red Death of Phantomhive.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Red Chronicles<strong>

"Master Harlan, it's time to wake up."

Groaning in displeasure that his sleep was interrupted, the 11-year-old Baron Barnett propped himself up on his elbows while he brushed his long messy red bangs away from his eyes. Sleepy green eyes peeked from beneath sooty black lashes, and a yawn passed through his lips as he arched his back. Thick red locks tumbled over his shoulders as he shook his head while slowly sitting up. Warm sunlight lit up his sun-kissed skin, and highlighted the wiry muscles that he gained from his healthy diet and daily physical activity.

"Just a few more minutes Ezekiel!"

Sighing, the butler pushed the thin curtains of the large four poster bed to reveal a handsome man with blond hair. Long bangs fell into his face, and covered one of his eyes while leaving one bright blue orb to look at his master with adoration. Tying the curtains to the posts, he then pulled the large comforter off of the slender body of his Lord. "Young Master, we have a lot of things to do today – please get up." A moment passed, and then a sigh followed by the slowly rousing movement from his master signified his compliance.

"Fine, I'll get up – what's for breakfast?"

Crossing his arm over his chest, the glint of the sunlight captured Harlan's gaze. The familiar symbol of the Deathly Hallows sat on the chest pocket of the man's swallowtail coat, and forced himself to remember that the changes that happened over the year had in fact happened. Shaking his head, he sat up completely and rested his hands in his lap. His upper body was bare, and he only wore his pajama pants when asleep.

"This morning the chef has made Hong Kong style cha chaan teng breakfast, consisting of Yuan Yang, fresh rolls, ham, fried eggs, and soup. "

Humming, he lifted up his arms as the blond butler began putting the white button-down shirt on his body. Glancing over at the table, he saw a small stack of papers and groaned as he realized what they were. Ezekiel immediately noticed what he was looking at and chuckled. "As you guessed Young Master – you're schedule for today is a bit busy." Slipping the trousers from the boy, he held up the black pants chosen for the day. Tilting his head to the side, his silky hair spilled over his shoulders like a waterfall.

"First you will be attending your lessons with Professor Binns after breakfast, followed by your martial arts lesson later under Master Fong this afternoon after lunch – some paperwork will have to done some time between these in order to have your schedule open for you to attend the dinner party you were invited to."

Looking up at this bit of news, he cocked an eyebrow up at the older male questioningly.

"Oh? A dinner invitation you say?"

Sliding the ankle-high boots onto his feet, the laced them up as his nodded. "Yes, another dinner invite has been sent from a certain lord – even mentioned that he knew you would be doing nothing in particular this evening, and so can't refuse." Squawking, the red-haired Baron jumped off his bed once the butler moved away from his bedside in one swift movement. Harlan grabbed the letter he spoke of and groaned as he saw those exact same words plus the heart at the end of his signature.

It was times like this that made him regret ever saving that guy from that wild horse at the riding lessons with the other young heirs. Though he was the youngest in the group by age, he was the tallest and the strongest physically in his age group due to a healthy diet, plenty of extracurricular activity and his abnormal growth spurts – His father supposedly suffered these too according to some of the elder maids. And it didn't help that he had gained a 'saving people' thing from his other half. Ever since then the other had treated him as if Harlan was the other lord's Knight in shining armor, and disturbingly enough the other lord was the princess – more like the persistent damsel in distress.

"Well if it would make him leave me alone for a bit, I'll accept the invitation – is mother coming along?"

Ezekiel finished buttoning the green vest he wore over the shirt. "She expressed interest when I mentioned it to her in the passing – you'll be discussing it in the dining hall during breakfast." Grabbing the papers with a sigh, he placed a hand on his hip.

"We should hurry there then – I don't want to keep her waiting too long since she may need to go into work."

Crossing his arm across his chest, the blond male closed his eyes and bowed.

"Yes, Master Harlan."

Walking to the dining hall, Harlan greeted the many servants littered the hall with a smile. After he had gotten over his depression, he had quickly gotten friendly with everyone that worked under him. It was a lesson from his other half's life with the beings called House Elves, and how much they worked for people they liked. Besides, he always held a soft spot for those less fortunate than him. He had even recently been making visits to the lesser fortunate parts of London, and helping out the families and orphanages.

Today was one of those days, and he planned on going out sometime before he left for dinner at _that_ guy's house. A figure slinking by at the end of the hallways caught his attention, and a heart-stopping smile burst to life on his face. "Snake!" Hearing his name, the silver-haired young man stopped at the end of the hallway and stared at him with pretty half-lidded amber eyes. On his shoulders there was a snake that hissed towards him in greeting, and a similar hiss slipped through his lips in return. It was one of the abilities that he had gained from his other side, and he had to say that he didn't see why he was uncomfortable with it.

In his opinion, talking with snakes was very cool. Not to mention it gained him another friend in the strange snake-human hybrid that he found wondering around aimlessly in the woods near his house. Where he came from, he had no idea – from what Wilde had mentioned, it was probably better for him to forget about it. Coming to a stop in front of the lithe male that had several snakes draped on him, he stared up at the silent male with affectionate green eyes.

"Good Morning Harlan, says Wilde."

Grinning, the younger male placed his hands on his waist and leaned towards the snake that slid down to come face to face with him. Running one finger along his back, his grin widened at the pleased hiss he received from his efforts. Ezekiel was called over by a random maid over something, and he excused himself for a moment while telling Snake to escort Harlan to the dining hall while he took care of the problem.

"Alright, see you in a bit Ezekiel! Remember that we're going out and handing out food today!"

A small smile formed on the man's angelic face before he turned to follow the blushing maid that had been staring at his face. "Of course Master Harlan, I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Looking back at Snake, he gently grasped the other hand and stroked the random scales on his soft hand. "Come on, I want to get to the dining hall to see momma and eat – then we can go relax in the backyard until my lesson." Half-lidded amber eyes softened at the gesture, and he squeezed the smaller hand in affection as he was pulled down the hall by the red-haired lord. Even though he was just 11, he already reached his chest. This only seemed to amuse the boy for some reason, and Wilde had mentioned that the 'Basilisk Slayer' had been said to have been short. When he asked for him to elaborate, the snake was tight-lipped about it.

So he let it drop, but it was still a curiosity to him.

After all, he has never heard of a 'Basilisk Slayer' – honestly he had no idea what a Basilisk was.

But he did know that it had something to do with his Lord.

Coming into the dining hall, the red-haired baron was swept up in a whirlwind of crimson fabric.

"Oh! My Precious Rose Prince! How I've missed you!"

Laughing happily, the boy wrapped his arms around his mother's neck with a large smile. "Morning Momma! I'm happy to see you too!" Setting him down on his feet, the red-clad woman ran her hand through his wild red locks with a warm smile. Pulling away slowly, he grinned widely at her before glancing over at her butler – Grell Sutcliffe, who looked very happy to be acknowledged at all. Though he was very confused as to this, his other side only seemed to chuckle in amusement. Apparently there was something that his counterpart knew but he didn't.

"Hello Grell! I hope you haven't had too much trouble already."

The feminine man shook his head, and smiled brightly at the lithely muscled child.

"Oh no, I'm happy to report that I hasn't been any accidents!"

Grinning, he nodded before grasping his mother's hand in his and gently guiding her towards the table with Snake by his side. "I heard from Ezekiel that we're having a Hong Kong style breakfast today!" Pulling out the chair for her, his green eyes captured the small laugh that his mother released. "Well I can't wait to taste it – that boy you hired is very skilled."

Chuckling, Harlan sat in his own chair while thanking Snake who pushed it in. As soon as they were settled, the doors to the kitchen opened and a tall oriental man walked into the room with three oriental female maids carrying plates in both hands. Stopping at the front of the line, he smiled contently and bowed at the waist with his hands hidden in his sleeves in front of him. "Master Harlan, I hope that you enjoy the meal – like you requested a while ago, I have made a dish from my hometown."

Moving over to the side, he snapped his finger and the female triplets all looked towards him.

"An, Bai, Chen – serve Master Harlan and his mother."

Bowing towards their brother – all the while aware of the plates in their hands, the three girls answered in perfect unison. "是哥哥! (1)" Walking towards the table, the three quickly set up everything and arranged the plates holding the food on the table in an artful design. Once they were done, the moved back to their brother's side and bowed towards Harlan. "我们希望您享受美食大师哈伦! (2)" Grabbing the chopsticks that were set next to his plate, he nodded towards them and smiled at the three girls.

"我敢肯定, 我会感谢你们的辛勤工作. (3)"

At the charming smile, the three girls giggled while bringing their hands up to their flushed cheeks. They all bowed enthusiastically and quickly fled the room in a flurry of lace and silk that made up their outfits – courtesy of his Elizabeth Middleford, and left the door slightly open. Chuckling, Fong stood sent an amused look towards the red-haired boy. "If I didn't know any better Master Harlan, I would think you are trying to seduce my sisters with that smile of yours." Laughing at the confused expression on his face, he only shook his head and bowed once more towards him.

"Well I will be seeing you a bit later for your lesson…"

Sending a bow in Madam Red's direction, he then turned and left the room with his long braid following behind him.

Once the door was closed, a squeal flew from Madam Red and she looked over at her precious boy. "Now I am serious Harlan, let me take him as my butler! He is just so delicious!" Smirking, Harlan picked up a fried egg with his chopstick and brought it to his mouth. Chewing, he picked up his cup of tea and took a sip.

"I'm sorry mother, but you know I can't let you take away my martial arts teacher – besides, I'm sure that you're doing just fine with Grell."

His mother sat back in her chair, and folded her arms under her chest with a sigh. "Alright, I'll give up – my stingy little Rose Prince obviously doesn't want to give up any members of his _**harem**_." Choking on the bit of ham he was chewing on, Harlan hit himself in the chest while Snake moved forward to help him. Laughing at the gob smacked expression on her son's face, she then saw the time on the clock in the corner.

"Well as much as I enjoyed this breakfast, and embarrassing my precious boy – there is a lot of work for me to do at the office."

Wiping her mouth with one of the napkins, she stood up from her seat and made her way around the table. Harlan had finally been able to swallow down the piece of ham, and took a swig of his tea to help wash it down. Breathing deeply, he jumped as arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders and a kiss was pressed against his cheek. "Momma, I would ask that you stop joking about stuff like that." Flushed cheeks only caused the woman to laugh.

"Of course my dear, but don't forget that it is a mother's job to tease her son."

Pressing a kiss against her cheek in return, he beamed up at her.

"Have a nice day at work Momma."

Nodding, the woman moved back and grabbed her coat and bag from Grell who had been holding them. "Grell and I shall be back later – after all we don't want to offend your _**princess**_ by not having his Knight in Shining Armor show up." Groaning, he placed his face in his hands. It seemed that his mother still found the whole thing completely amusing. Leaning back in his chair, he listened to his mother's laughter as she left the room.

Running a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Momma is always doing that, but I'm happy that she is getting better despite this being at my expense."

Looking at the practically untouched food, he glanced over at Snake and gestured over to the food.

"Since Momma hadn't eaten everything – you can eat it Snake, I'm sure that you're pretty hungry."

Blinking in surprise, a small blushed formed on his pale cheeks as a growl erupted from his stomach. Laughing, Harlan got up from his seat and placed his hands on Snake's back. Pushing him around the table, he forced him to plop down in the seat. "I don't know about this, says Oscar." Shaking his head, the redhead wrapped his arms around Snake's shoulders while being mindful of the snakes.

"Don't worry about it, no one will say anything and plus I want you to eat with me – need to make sure that you are eating after all."

Nodding, the slender male picked up the toast and took a bite. Slowly chewing his looked up into the bright green eyes of the boy in front of him, and the blush only seemed to brighten at the pleased look being sent his way. One of the snakes took a bite of the ham from the plate, and then turned to hiss towards Harlan. Grinning widely, Harlan rubbed the top of the snakes head while his green eyes stared into Snake's. "I'm happy that you liked it Keats, and you too Snake."

The small moment was cut short when the sound of somebody clearing their throat caught their attention. Standing near the door was Ezekiel, whom was currently carrying a plate of his own. "While it is entertaining to watch you embarrass Snake – I would like to ask that you refrain yourself from acting like your mother." Pouting, Harlan took his arms from around Snake and made his way back over to his seat with his hands behind his head.

"Now that's a low blow, I wasn't teasing Snake!"

Half-lidded blue eyes glanced over towards the blushing silver-haired male.

"Of course, I don't know why I thought that Young Master."

After sitting down and finishing their breakfast, Harlan was quickly led to his daily lessons with Professor Binns. Harlan still had no idea how Ezekiel had found him the most boring teacher he has ever had the pleasure of having, and why his other side found everything so amusing. Every now and then he would hear things like Goblin Wars and Nap Time – it was always confusing. It was only due to the presence of his blond butler standing over his shoulder that kept him from drifting off to sleep or daydreaming.

Thankfully those lessons don't last too long, and he is on his way to his martial arts lessons.

Standing in the middle of the courtyard in just the pants of his fighting gi, he went through the katas that had been beaten into him by his teacher and chef. The black-haired male watched him with sharp pitch black eyes and every now and then reminded or reprimanded him for a mistake. All this he took with a smile as he put himself into his training a 100%. Elizabeth was skilled in swords fighting, but he wasn't exactly sure how skilled she when it came to hand to hand combat. He too had learned how to wield a sword with the help of Fong, but found that he would much rather use his body as a weapon.

Lifting his leg into the air in a sharp kick, he placed his hand onto the ground and spun himself in order to throw out another kick with his other foot. Pushing himself up off the ground, he fell into a crouched position before sliding up into another stance. It was a new move that he had been working on, and hoped that by the time Ciel came back – he would have perfected it. Standing up straight he brought his hands out in front of him and breathed in deeply.

"That's enough Harlan, next time we will be working on making you move quicker while doing that move and working out all of the kinks – it wouldn't do for you to be too slow when fighting an opponent."

Pressing his fist to the palm of his hand, he bowed. "是师傅. (4)"

Clapping his hands, his three sisters – An, Bai, and Chen, came over towards them. An was holding a towel and handed it to Harlan, he smiled towards her and slung the towel around his neck. Wiping the slight sweat that built up under the brilliant rays of the sun, he grinned towards Fong. Bai passed him a flask of water, and he accepted it with a smile. "Thanks – hopefully next time I can get that move down… it would be pretty awesome to be able to use it in real combat someday."

Chen held out her hands for the towel, and after he wiped all of his sweat he passed it to her. The three girls bowed towards him, and left towards the manor. Fong smiled though a bit sadly at the enthusiasm that his young master had towards the idea of actually having to use his training. He wasn't ignorant as to why the red-haired boy believed that he would one day be using his training. Being the cousin of the boy who is supposed to become the Queen's Watchdog – if he is ever found of course, and he would most likely find himself being in a situation where he would have to use his teachings.

Ruffling the boy's hair despite the squawking protests, he only nodded as he once again acknowledged to himself the pledge he had made to the boy that had saved his and his sisters' lives.

He would protect this boy and anyone he deemed important with his life. This he knew was something that he and his sisters had agreed to. After all he had done for them – it was only natural that they would risk the very lives he saved in his defense.

Ushering the boy back into the manor, he dropped him off with his blond butler who nodded towards him. The tall male guided him towards the bathroom as it was getting closer to the time for them to head out and pass out food for the week before heading over towards their dinner invite. Leaning back into the tub, Harlan moaned softly as the hot water soothed his muscles. It didn't matter how used to the grueling training under Fong he was, he still ached after every session. Closing his eyes, he smiled as he felt a strong and calloused hand grasping his foot as he lifted it out of the tub.

Opening his eye, he saw Ezekiel kneeling near the side of the tub holding his foot in his bare hand. Tilting his head to the side, he smiled as the man's one visible blue eye closed his he pressed his lip to the top of his foot. "You know, my mom would freak if she came in and saw you kissing my feet." Letting his arm hang over the edge of the tub, he rested his cheek on his knuckles. A warm smile made its way onto his face as he leaned forward and ran his fingers through the blond's long bangs that covered his left eye. Brushing it away, he stared into his previously covered eye and his voice seemed to grow deeper as a black glow surrounded the boy's body.

"Seeing _**that**_ only seems to make excited enough to force myself out."

Getting onto his knees slowly - in order to make sure he didn't slip, and pressed a kiss against the other male's eyelid. Sighing, a small blush formed on the blond's face as piercing green eyes looked at him from the face of his Young Master. "I'm happy to bear your mark Master." Humming, 'Harlan' dragged his tongue along Ezekiel's eyelid and continued dragging his fingers through the silky golden tresses.

"I'm happy to hear that my dear Angel – I came out do to a warning I wanted to give you."

Bringing the warm strands of hair to his face with a hand, he pressed a kiss against it while staring into dazed blue eyes. "While my dearest counterpart has no idea about this, I would like for you to be on your guard during this little dinner party he is attending." Twirling the golden lock around his finger, he smirked as he pulled Ezekiel closer to him by grasping his chin. "His little _**princess**_ has a certain kind of _being_ in his service, and I would like it if he is never left alone with my charge for any reason."

Nibbling on Ezekiel's chin, the half-lidded green eyes only intensified in color as he pressed a feather-light kiss on his butler's lips. "My precious Harlan's soul is just too much of a temptation to some of his kind, especially with my power that is slowly being fusing with that of his own." Tugging on the butler's suit, he nuzzled into the other's neck and took in his scent.

"This is a special task that I am assigning towards you, and I would like it if you would warn this being that he won't like the consequences if he even tried."

Slamming his lips against the blond's, he plunged his tongue into the other's mouth and smirked as Ezekiel became putty under his ministrations. The blush on the blond's face intensified as 'Harlan' pushed his black energy through their connection. A throaty moan flew from his lips causing them to part, and 'Harlan' to lick his lips with a smug glint in his eyes.

"If he feels like being difficult, then you can use a bit of this energy in order to show him that we are very serious about this – until another time my dear Angel."

With that the black aura left him, and Harlan looked around the bathroom in surprise. After a moment, he turned back towards the still blushing Ezekiel and pouted. "He did it again didn't he?" Getting a nod, he crossed his arms and let himself lean back into the tub. "I wonder what he's up to this time…he doesn't usually do that…" Harlan turned to look at Ezekiel – who had composed himself during his musing, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"So, what did he want Ezekiel?"

Chuckling, the blue-eyed butler only sent the boy a small smile. "It was nothing to worry about Young Master Harlan, he just wanted to make sure that I look after you tonight – apparently he felt that he had to worry about your virtue when around our host for tonight's dinner."

The gaping expression that he was given at that answer caused the usually composed and stoic man to laugh. Pouting, Harlan slipped down into his bathwater until his nose was halfway underwater. Crossing his arms, he mentally grumbled and cursed his other half who only seemed to laugh as well.

After he finished his bathing – still unsuccessful in getting an answer out of his other half and Ezekiel, and getting dressed in the new outfit given to him by his own personal tailor. They had quickly made it out into the slums to pass out food as they had been a bit behind schedule due to a problem at one of the Funtom factories. So it was a slightly exhausted Harlan that was found in the carriage with is mother along with Ezekiel, Grell, and Snake to the dinner he had been forced into.

"Momma, please reconsider and we can just tell him that something came up."

Shaking her head, the red-clad woman only smirked. "No can do my dear, as the Baron Barnett you must learn to always fulfill your duties – attending dinner parties even ones thrown by people you don't exactly like is one of them." Fanning herself with the silk fan that was presented to her by one of her suitors, she laughed at the scowl that was on Harlan's face. "Now don't be like that dear, you had said you would accept all the responsibilities when you talked me into letting you take on your father's title." Giggling at the groan that came from her son at the reminder of his enthusiastic pledge, he slumped down in his seat regardless of the slight gasp that flew from Grell as a small wrinkled formed in his red overcoat with his posture.

"I think that this should be an exception to that, you have no idea what you've sentenced me to Momma!"

Ezekiel smirked towards his Young Master as he could feel his other half's amusement through his link, and Snake only shifted a bit in place. He hadn't expected to be brought along to the dinner, after all Harlan had already been called strange for taking him in despite Snake's features. That was something that he didn't want for people to think of the kind boy, and he was just always surprised whenever he dragged him along with Ezekiel for his outings. It was only the feel of someone grasping his hand, shakes him out of his deep thoughts.

"Sorry about making you nervous Snake, but you know how much I can't tolerate our soon to be Host most of the time…don't worry about it too much though, I'll be fine."

Blinking at the other, he turned his head in the direction of the small snake hanging around his neck – he had been told that he couldn't bring any noticeable snakes by Ezekiel, before turning back to Harlan.

"Thank you, says Bronte."

Nodding, he smiled before it was wiped away as the carriage came to a halt.

Smacking his hand to his forehead, Harlan stood up and straightened out his outfit as the carriage driver opened the door. "It seems that there is nothing left for me to do but face the music." Fixing the hat so that it was slightly tilted, he placed his hand inside of the carriage drivers and grabbed the holy cane with gold handle and stepped out of the carriage. Turning around, he held out his hand and assisted his mother out of the carriage and waited as everyone else then came after.

It was then that the voice he had come to dread pierced the silence.

"So you really did come Harlan ~"

Closing his eyes, he clenched the handle of his cane as a small bead of sweat slid down the side of his face. Grinning nervously, he turned to look at the boy that stood at the top of the stairs. Next to him was a tall black-haired man with glasses that only seemed to sharpen his golden eyes to one side – his outfit was that of a butler. A woman with dark skin, lavender hair and soft blue eyes was on his other side in a maid uniform. Besides her were three identical men in identical uniforms with purple hair, seeing such a thing only reminded him of Fong's sisters.

The blond boy then skipped down the stairs and came to a stop at the bottom one where Harlan stood. Grasping Harlan's hand, he brought it forward so it was pressed against his chest in between his hands. "I'm so happy that you could make it, the other guests have already arrived and I hadn't wanted to start anything until you got here!" Harlan chuckled nervously, and tried to back up only to fail as the other had a rather tight grip on his hand.

"Well Lord Tra-"

Pouting the other boy leaned even further into his personal bubble and stared at him straight in the eyes. "Don't call me that, call me by my name! We're close enough that we should be on a first name basis!" Feeling another bead of sweat dripping down his face, and his eye twitching at the small snickers he could hear coming from certain people, he sighed in resignation.

"I would like to thank you for inviting me to this party, Alois."

He knew instantly of course that he had made a grave mistake as that suggestive smirk slithered onto the other boy's face.

Something told me that his other half may have been correct about the thought of his virtue being at risk around Alois than he realized.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>是哥哥! (1): Yes older brother!<p>

我们希望您享受美食大师哈伦! (2): We hope you enjoy the food Master Harlan!

Wǒ gǎn kěndìng, wǒ huì gǎnxiè nǐmen de xīnqín gōngzuò, nǐ. (3): I'm sure I will, thank you for all your hard work.

是师傅. (4): Yes Teacher/Sensei/Master

* * *

><p>Yay! Finished with Chapter two of The Red Chronicles! I bet none of you saw that coming…or did you? If not then 'YAY!' 8) and if you did 8(. Hopefully this chapter will tide you over to Chapter 3, and I can say with confidence that Ciel's return is right around the corner. For these next two chapters will have us watch Harlan make his own place in the storyline. Maybe even a mission for the Queen's Watchdog's temporary stand in? I wonder what you all think of that. LOL Oh, fans of A Thousand Cranes – I should be updating that real soon, just hit a bit of snag in the chapter and currently trying to work my way through it. Hopefully it will be done by tomorrow or Friday. Look out for that. 8D<p>

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


End file.
